The Life History of Ariana Grindelwald
by Arianna Waters
Summary: It was not just Albus who took to his sister's death hard. Young Gellert felt the painful guilt, too. And a one-night stand that night led to the birth of his daughter, Ariana Grindelwald, who was once more forgotten in the wake of his quest for Deathly Hallows. Will Ariana fall into her father's steps? Or will she try to put an end to his evil?


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Anything that you recognize and have read before belongs to our beloved JKR, and I do not intend to use it for my profit except for scores in QLFC._

* * *

 _Dedicated to Malhearst, for all the time she reprimanded me for my own good._

* * *

 _ **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 9 (A Very Potter Disneyland), as Beater 2 of Falmouth Falcons.**_

 _PROMPT: Bambi_

 _Optional Prompts:_

 _# 14. (object) a broken wand_

 _# clumsy_

 _# (quote) 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' - Mewtwo_

 _WORD COUNT: 2932_

 _A huge thanks to Tigger and Cara for looking through it!_

* * *

 **The Life History of Ariana Grindelwald**

The story I narrate is that of one Ariana Grindelwald, the daughter of Gellert Grindelwald, a girl born and brought up in secret. The tale begins from the day when her namesake—Ariana Kendra Dumbledore—died and with her the essence of friendship between Ariana Grindelwald's father and his long time best friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

They say the great sorcerer Albus never forgave himself for the death of his sister. What they don't say is that Gellert went through almost the same pain as Albus. No, Ariana Dumbledore wasn't his younger sister. No, he hadn't seen her grow up, take her first steps, speak her first words. He hadn't seen her fall to that doomed fate at the hands of some muggle boys. But the few years he had spent in Godric's Hollow had brought him immensely close to Albus' younger sister—perhaps closer than even Albus himself.

Gellert took to her death hard. He had done many things in his life, but he had never gone to a muggle bar, got himself drunk and had a one-night stand with a muggle girl before . . . but this happened when tragedy tangled up the strings of Ariana Dumbledore's fate.

That night, the muggle hooker named Destiny became pregnant with Ariana Grindelwald.

You would think the Dark Wizard Grindelwald would forget all about Destiny and his unborn daughter, but no. A few months later Gellert received a letter from the woman and, for once, he did some actual good. He came back for Destiny, and the couple left the country.

He kept Destiny a secret from the world, but he actually cared about her and his unborn child. Seven months after they had left Britain, his daughter was born. Destiny died in her efforts of giving birth to a magical child, leaving Gellert in another bitter mess. He named her Ariana, in the memory of his dead sister in all but blood. Ariana Destiny Grindelwald grew up rapidly under the care of her father.

I cannot say that Gellert had totally forgotten of his grand plans of the Greater Good. They were still there, locked somewhere in the back of his mind, covered in a widower's veil (he did marry Destiny at the end, or should I say before _her_ end), and his love for his daughter.

All those curtains flew off when he saw the one thing that stood at the centre of his biggest plan—the first stroke in his favourite subject for doodling, the Elder Wand. He had found the first Hallow, seen it in the hands of the wandmaker, Gregorovitch. He stole it right under the older wizard's nose, thus becoming the master of the highest power a stick of wood cored with a magical essence can wield.

They say love makes you blind. But power makes you blind, deaf, dumb, and whatever else it can cause to stub your senses. The greed for power overshadowed over his love for Ariana. Gradually, Gellert forgot all about his little princess who he had taken to England with him, becoming too busy to tame wizards and witches and their wands for his cause.

I present to you, dear reader, snippets from the life of the forgotten girl.

* * *

~01~

It had been five days since her father had gone away. The little food she had in her backpack was long gone. She didn't have any muggle money—just the key to her vault at some place called Gringotts. The seven-year-old girl did not know where that place was; she had been looking all around, but could not find it. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and making sure no one was seeing her, she sneaked into the alleyway at the back of a restaurant called Jo Lyons (thankfully, she knew how to read), and stood by the huge bin where they put all the waste collected through the day. She was just tall enough to reach the rim, and in a practiced move, she reached as far as her hand could go, concentrating fiercely on the shape of a sandwich. A second later, a half-eaten sandwich flew up into her hand.

Unknown to her, a little boy her age was observing the entire scene. As she brought the sandwich to her mouth to take a bite, he raced to the place. Scrunching his face at the abominable smell of the waste, he grabbed her shoulder.

"You're a witch!" Then, perhaps thinking that must have sounded rude, he added, "Don't worry, my mum is one, too. I'm a wizard."

Ariana's eyes widened in surprise. "There're more people like me? I—I've never met anyone apart from my father."

"Oh, you'd be surprised! C'mon, I'll show you to my parents."

Ariana hesitated. She did not even know this boy's name and wondered if she should she go. Her father—No, he hadn't shown up even once in so many days, she thought. Stubbornly, she nodded.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Potter."

"Ariana Gri—" she stopped. Her father had told her to keep that a secret for her own safety; she could at least keep that promise. "Greene," she finished.

Charlie grinned. He broke the chocolate bar he had in his hand and gave half of it to her. "Chocolate friends," he said, and the duo walked hand in hand to the Potters'.

—oOo—

* * *

Needless to say, an adorable friendship blossomed from that moment on. Charlie's parents—Eva and Nathaniel Potter—were a kind couple, and took the homeless witch under their wing. Even at seven, the little girl was prideful enough not to accept anything in the form of charity from the Potters. The Potters told her time and again that she was just like a daughter to them, but the little girl was content in her own free and independent sphere—the small shack in the garden where the house elves lived. She called it her home, and happily helped the elves in their work. Though, despite her protests, Eva always gave clothes and accessories to Ariana in the name of gifts.

Knowing she was a witch, the Potters lodged her name for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from where she got her first letter in many years, in the name Miss A. Greene. At Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor with Charlie, and soon became close friends with two other first year Gryffindors—Rhena Abbott and Russell Prewett. Garrick Ollivander, a boy she and Charlie had met at a wand shop in Diagon Alley, and had shared the train compartment with, was sorted into Ravenclaw, but maintained friendship with the duo.

* * *

~02~

Now in their fifth year, Charlie and Ariana were sitting in the Common Room, when their best friend, Russell, rushed to them, a giddy look on his face.

"What're you so excited about, Prewett?" Charlie asked.

"She said yes!" he said, before sinking into a plush chair across from Charlie.

"Who?" Ariana asked.

"Josephine, of course."

"Malfoy?" Charlie asked, sitting up in the chair.

"Yes! I still can't believe it." With this, he stood up and made his way towards the dormitories.

Shaking her head, Ariana turned to Charlie. "As if it wasn't bad enough with Garrick and Rhena. Seems like we're now left to stick to each other.

Charlie's face broke into a heartwarming smile. "Do I bore you, Ariana?"

Flushing, she fiercely shook her head.

—oOo—

* * *

With the OWLs approaching, Ariana threw herself into studies, taking occasional help from Professor Dippet and her mentor, Professor Dumbledore. The Head of Gryffindor house had helped her through all her Hogwarts years, even though her speciality was Charms, and was the closest thing to a father in her life.

And this, dear readers, was the time around which our protagonist realised how much she liked a certain boy.

* * *

~03~

The last of the exams were finally over, and as much she liked studying, Ariana was glad to be free of the exam stress. She went over to their usual spot by the lake where her friends were sitting and asked about the whereabouts of Charlie.

"Oh, he's gone to the Common Room," Rhena replied, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Perhaps you should go there, too. He was searching for you."

Wondering why on earth he would go to the Common Room to find her, she made her way to the castle. Finally reaching the Fat Lady, she gave the password, and the painting flung over. She entered, sighing when she found the room to be completely empty.

She made her way to the fireplace to pick up her notes which she had left there the night before. On the top of it was lying a box of chocolate frog cards with a note. She picked it up when an all too familiar voice spoke the words written on the note: "Will you go out with your Chocolate Friend?"

Ariana looked up, and there he was standing, his Invisibility Cloak still draped on his shoulders. Heat crept up to her face, and she nodded, not trusting herself to words. The next moment, Charlie had his arms wrapped around her, whispering, "I've liked you for so long, yet I was so scared to ask. I'm glad you agreed."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she whispered, "I like you too."

—oOo—

* * *

Their friendship blossomed into a sweet romance, and she finally became Ariana Potter. After NEWTs, Professor Dippet had asked her to be an assistant professor to him, and when the Deputy Headmaster finally took the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts, she became the Charms Professor.

* * *

~04~

Ariana was sitting in her quarters, grading second-year charms assignments, when a phoenix patronus soared in.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Professor Potter," the voice of Dumbledore spoke.

Ariana got up and made her way to Albus' quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in, my dear."

She greeted him and sat down. "Before you say anything, I've got to tell you something, Albus."

Dumbledore looked up and gave her an encouraging smile, the twinkle in his eyes fading as he noticed a tear leak out of her eye.

"Albus, you've always been a father figure to me. You deserved to know this earlier, but I couldn't just . . ." Sniffing, she looked down at her lap, and continued, "I've kept something secret from you—from everyone. I've been l-lying for y-years. My maiden name wasn't Ariana Greene. It was . . . Ariana G-G-Grindelwald." She broke down into tears. "H-He left m-me when I was s-s-seven. I was _seven_ , Albus. I haven't seen him since then, and I never knew of his deeds back then."

Not being able to meet his eye, she kept her head down, staring disinterestedly at the muggle lemon drops she used to love so much when she was little. She looked up when she heard a sob from her mentor.

"Ariana, I don't blame you. I think I should let you know—Gellert was my best friend when we were young. Gellert, my brother, Aberforth, and I, got into a duel, and one of the spells hit my younger sister, Ariana." Albus looked up sharply as Ariana stared at him, her mouth agape. "I think he named you after my dead sister."

Averting her gaze, Ariana mumbled, "I never knew." She knew Albus had never opened up about his family in front of anyone. Had the circumstances been different, she would have been honoured.

Both sat there in silence, going over their miseries, when Ariana said, "You had to say something else when you called for me."

Albus nodded, still not looking her in the eye. "Grindelwald's terror is rising, and even though I have been trying to delay the inevitable duel, the time has come to end his reign. As this will be a duel called for and not one happening in the spur of the moment, I was wondering if you could be my second. Of course, I can not ask you this favour now."

"No," Ariana stated. "I will fight for the good, if you give me a chance. Even if I cannot right what my father did, I can at least put a stop to it."

Albus smiled, the twinkle returning to his bright blue eyes. "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. And you, my child, are a great person, regardless of who your father is."

Smiling a wan smile, Ariana spoke again. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Albus. Yet, I seek a favour from you."

"Anything, my child."

Leaning forward, she held his hand in hers. "Do you, Albus Dumbledore, swear to grant me, Ariana Potter, whatever I demand of you? Make an Unbreakable Vow if you agree."

"I agree," Albus solemnly replied, before proceeding to complete the vow. "What is it that you seek, my child, that you did not trust me to?"

"It isn't a matter of trust. I want to duel Gellert Grindelwald first. Be _my_ second in the duel. I know I cannot triumph over Gellert, yet I want a chance to duel him, for I know something you know not, and it will help you defeat him, something which cannot happen otherwise."

Albus' smile faltered. Had this come from another source, he would have chuckled, but he knew Ariana well. Instead, he just said, "You are asking of me to send you to face your death?"

"Yes. Do not deny it, Albus; you made an unbreakable vow."

Against all his wishes, Albus nodded.

—oOo—

* * *

~05~

Albus and Ariana Apparated to Gellert Grindelwald's residence. Casting a _sonorous_ on her throat, Ariana spoke, "Gellert Grindelwald, I, Ariana Potter challenge you to a Wizard's Duel."

Of course, Gellert was not one to back down. He came storming out of the house in his pyjamas. "Who wants to invite death?" He transfigured his clothes into robes and turned to Ariana. Seeing a young woman in her twenties, he smirked. "I do not duel girls."

"Do you fear me, Gellert? If not, duel me."

"Fine, if that's what you want," said Gellert. "Who's your second?"

"Albus Dumbledore." At that very moment, she removed the Disillusionment Charm placed on Albus.

Recovering from his initial shock, Gellert turned to Albus. "Have you gone so low that you ask a woman to duel me, Albus?"

Before Albus could say something, Ariana said, "If you must know, it is I who asked Albus to let me duel you first. I wanted to see how much magic the Elder Wand—" both Albus and Gellert gasped, the former acknowledging the fact, and the latter wondering how she knew of his possession "—has added to your tainted core, that you seek to destroy helpless muggles—women and children included. Who's _your_ second? Or do you operate alone?"

Gellert's face had turned red with anger. "I do not need another person to defeat both of you. Inform me when you're ready, Mrs. Potter. Take your time to wish a farewell to your loved ones."

Taking a duelling stance, Ariana nodded.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," she shouted, while dodging a _Reducto_ from Gellert, who easily sidestepped her curse. The rest of the duel was a blur to her, casting spells, dodging, transfiguring objects as solid shields, shielding from curses.

She was getting tired from all the dodging and the intense use of magic was draining her out, when Gellert sent a blasting curse her way. She stepped to the left, but the curse caught her in her wand, effectively snapping her wand into two pieces. She stared at her opponent, unarmed and horrified, awaiting her death. Gellert did not disappoint.

Perhaps he took pity on her, for he did not use a torture curse. Pointing his wand at her, he cried, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Death crept towards her in the form of green light, and Ariana uttered her last words. Looking straight at Gellert, she shouted, "Farewell, Father," as the curse caught her in the chest.

* * *

Time slowed down for Gellert Grindelwald as he saw his opponent—his _daughter_ —fall. What had he done—killed his own daughter? The scenes from her childhood danced in front of his eyes: a six month old Ariana wrapping her fingers around his finger; a one-year-old Ariana clumsily taking her first steps; Ariana speaking her first words; Ariana braiding his hair while he was sleeping—and finally, the day he committed the worst mistake in his life: leaving the light of his life for the power of darkness.

Gellert fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he took in the form of his daughter.

Across from the broken father, Albus, too, was staring at the girl who had become his daughter in everything but blood. Remembering her words about knowing how he could defeat Gellert, he muttered a disarming spell, and the Elder Wand flew out of Gellert's hand, landing on the pavement with a _clunk_. Determined to complete the task Ariana had given her life for, he cried, " _Incarcerous_." Thin cords shot from his wand, and the next moment, Gellert was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

Albus picked up the Elder Wand. Walking to where Ariana lay, he picked up the woman's broken wand and cast a repairing charm on it. With another flick of his wand, Ariana Potter was encased in a coffin, her wand lying in her wand arm. With tears in his eyes, Albus bid a farewell to the woman who had sacrificed herself for the Greater Good of the world.

—oOo—


End file.
